Forgotten
by Chubbii-Bunnii
Summary: When kagome arrives carrying and unconscious Sesshoumaru at a village where humans and demons reside together, She passes out after asking for help. When the both awaken they find they have no memory. A romance grows between the two, but their memories...
1. Please, Help Us

Kagome struggled to move forward underneath his weight. They were nearing a village where she knew they would be safe, free of harm and accusations. Her vision kept going in and out but she kept moving, she just needed to go straightforward after all. He as quite heavy though, some how she had never guessed that the demon lord would be heavier than his younger brother.

She broke though the trees, greeted by startled eyes. Youkai and humans alike stared at her, thoroughly shocked. The half demons recoiled at the burn of her miko aura against their senses. Kagome stumbled forward a few more steps, close to falling. Finally, tired of the silence, she spoke.

"Please, Help us." She choked out before letting her body go limp and succumbing to sleep.

The unsavory sound of her head hitting the ground is what brought everyone back. The little village very suddenly came back to life, the male youkai rushing to help the unconscious couple and the women hurrying the younger children inside.

"What's going to happen to them?" Hitomi whispered to her mate, Jomei, as they watched them get carried to their infirmary.

"We will have a meeting. Their entrance may be a trick, to disrupt the peace of our village." He replied.

"I very much doubt that a human would carry a youkai that far with wounds like hers."

He blinked, not expecting such a reply. He turned fully towards her but she as already several steps away. Jomei rolled his eyes and went to gather the rest of the elder males in their village. They were very careful about allowing people into their society of humans and youkai. Many a time in the past some who came to live with them would kill any they could before meeting their own end. It was a sad fact that they would never be allowed to live in peace.

They gathered at the home of Rai and his mate Kimiko. Some of their mates attended as well but most were watching over the young ones.

"Who thinks we can trust them?" Jomei questioned.

There was a low murmur of discussion amongst the crowd, indecision obvious on their faces. Rai was the first to speak.

"I say we take the chance, they are more than obviously truly wounded and they are not feigning slumber, we would be able to tell in an instant." He said.

"But she is a miko! We can easily sense that as well!" Some one retorted.

Jomei listened as the argument continued. Both sides ere reasonable, why would the miko or Youkai even bother with one another? What if they thought it as worth tolerating each other to get rid of the village? They could be mates! They bear no marks!

The voice of Jomei's mate sounded clearly, her high soprano unmistakable for any other. "You all have a point, but she more than obviously carried him very far, their scents are thick on each other. Also she said, 'help _us_.' Not just 'help'. No miko with such scorn for Youkai as you claim would refer to the two of them together. Not to mention that just because he did not mark her doesn't mean they aren't mates. How many of you dared to mark your mates before you came here?"

Every one was silent. Jomei smiled lightly, his mate was of clear and well thought out logic. She was also quite right. The chances of them being a real threat were low.

"She is right. We shall house them until they awaken. Are any willing to open their house to them?" Jomei questioned, his eyes scanning the crowd.

"There is no sense in asking them, Jomei, we will house them ourselves. We have the room." Hitomi said resolutely Jomei nodded.

"You are dismissed." He spoke, signaling every one to clear out.

Rai's house emptied quickly, no one wished to be scrutinized by the head of their village or his mate any longer. Hitomi went to her mate's side, looping her arm through his and sighing contentedly.

"Do not worry love they won't be much trouble, they'll probably ask to stay until their wounds heal at the very most." She reassured.

He had no doubt of her logic, only doubt of the rest who occupied their village. They had become weary of newcomers after all of those who harmed their village. He did not wish for any harm to come to their visitors because of the others' fear.

"Come, Hitomi, we shall make preparations for our guests to come to our home." Jomei murmured.

Her toes were cold. They were about to freeze off. At least her pillow was warm. Albeit a little hard. She snuggled closer placing her hand upon it. She sighed, content, and her pillow followed suit. Blinking her eyes open she contemplated whether or not she was going crazy. It was then of course, that her pillow chose to wrap an arm around her and pull her closer. She shrieked.

* * *

He awoke to the unpleasant sound of a woman's shrill cry. She was very close, he could tell by the ringing in his ears and the sudden lack of warmth. Reluctantly, he opened his eyes and peered over in the general direction of her cry. She sat, a few feet away from him on the futon, eyes wide and breathing heavily.

"Who are you?" She blurted out.

He opened his mouth to reply, but shut it a second later hen he realized he could not find the answer. Why couldn't he remember his own name? He could feel it at the tip of his tongue but her couldn't say it.

"I don't know." He said after a moment of contemplation. "Who are you?"

She stared at him in confusion, ho could he not know his own name? "I'm-" she began, but found she could not remember.

"So you can't remember either."

He silently went over what was going on. He was a youkai, she a human miko. It was early morning. They were both injured, she was hurt more severely though. His chest was bare, marred by several cuts which he assumed had been deeper. She had bruises littering her arms and her entire torso as bandaged. She also smelt of him, very, very strongly. He also couldn't help but notice she was attractive, he felt as though- he cut off his thought as the sound of footsteps reached his ears.

"Someone is coming." He murmured.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. She looked around nervously.

"Who?" She whispered.

"Her." He replied.

The door swung open to reveal a woman, tall and slim. Her green eyes shone in the light from the hall.

"So it as you causing all the noise. Well, you have quite the timing, e have a visitor here who claims she knows you. Her name is Ai, a young half demon. Does she sound familiar?" Hitomi questioned.

Neither could remember whether or not they knew the girl she spoke of.

He shook his head, knowing hid female companion was to frightened and confused to reply. "We cannot remember anything, we have no memories or recollection of our names."

Hitomi raised her eyebrows at the claim, but decided to let it go. She could tell the miko was genuinely confused and frightened. The demon however, was holding himself together well, only the flicker of his eyes moving from place to place revealed how unsure he was of the current situation.

"Come, we shall see if Ai really does know you." Hitomi said before turning and heading out the door.

The miko looked at him in question, trusting him to know if it as safe. He nodded, grasping her hand in his and leading her off the futon and out of the room. They followed their host quietly, through the twists of the halls.

After several moments they arrived in what appeared to be a sitting room where Jomei and the half demon Hitomi had spoke of were sitting at a low table.

The half demon jumped up at their arrival and smiled widely.

"Kagome chan!" She cried.

"They seem to be suffering from amnesia, Ai. Are you sure she is the woman you know?" Hitomi explained, causing Ai's smile to fade and piquing Jomei's interest in the couple.

"Yes I'm sure. Kagome chan, do you remember me? You protected me, on the island. You know my big brother, Inu-Yasha." Ai looked at the miko with hope in her eyes, trying to jog her memory.

The miko frowned, trying desperately to recall what the girl spoke of. The name Ai called her by, it was the only thing that sounded even the least bit familiar. Everything else though, reminded her of nothing.

"The name you called me," She murmured. "It sounds- it sounds, _right_."

Tears welled in the young girls eyes. "Oh, Kagome chan."

Hitomi went to hug the girl.

"Shhh, shhh. It's going to be okay Ai. We need you need you to concentrate though, do you know his name?"

Ai looked up at the tall demon. He looked vaguely familiar, silvery wither hair, golden eyes… Golden eyes! She remembered him now; he was Inu-Yasha's Brother, Lord Sesshoumaru!

"His name is lord Sesshoumaru." She proclaimed, hoping it would please Hitomi and Jomei.

However, Jomei stood immediately, and went towards the couple. He looked Sesshoumaru over breathing in his sent deeply.

"Hitomi, it seems we are in the presence of the lord of the west." Jomei informed his mate.

Hitomi separated from Ai and inclined her head. She may have been human, but she knew how to treat a demon lord, even if he couldn't remember anything.

Kagome looked up at her companion, _Sesshoumaru_. It was a name that suited him well; he looked like the type who could be the killing perfection, although she had yet to see him kill anything. Which, to be perfectly honest, made her feel relieved.

"Sesshoumaru." She murmured, testing his name on her lips.

His eyes flashed down to her and he smiled lightly at the small woman. His name sounded right, especially so when she said it. He wondered for a moment who this young woman, Kagome, was to him. Was she a lover or friend?

Jomei watched the couple curiously, noticing the smile the western lord let loose when looking upon Kagome. He also noticed that their hands were intertwined. 'How curious.' He thought to himself.

"Hitomi, will you please take Ai back to her home, I wish to speak to our guests privately." Jomei requested.

Hitomi swept Ai into her arms without question and started out of their home. Kagome watched almost transfixed by the other woman's grace. Everything she did seemed to happen in one fluid movement instead of several broken ones.

"Please, sit. We have much to discuss." Jomei said, motioning to the cushions.

Sesshoumaru tugged on her hand, bringing them both down to the cushions. Jomei followed suit, watching the couple carefully. They were quite odd, although they had no memory, he had already taken it upon himself to lead her and make sure she followed. Even after being with a human woman the miko looked so very fragile.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, it seems a though you two are in a bit of a mess. Amnesia is a funny thing, who knows how long it will before you regain your memories, if you ever do." Jomei stated.

"We will do our best to fit together the pieces. Ai has already helped a great deal. Would you care to tell us how we arrived here?" Sesshoumaru asked, leaning forward against the table, and resting his elbow upon it. He kept hold of Kagome's hand though, reluctant to break the bond.

"It may sound odd, but she carried you here. And from how exhausted she was, it must have been for miles. Your miko must be very resilient. She broke through the trees hauling you along and stopped. We all stopped as well; quite shocked by the condition that the two of you were in and then she spoke. All she said was, 'Please, help us.' Then she passed out and her head hit the ground in a very unpleasant manner I suspect that is why she also has amnesia." Jomei explained.

Kagome blushed; it was very odd to hear her self talked about in such a manner. She was slightly amazed by her self though. She carried him that far? Kagome realized that she must've cared for him very much.

"She… Carried me here?" He could not hide his astonishment. She was so very small in comparison to him self.

Jomei nodded. "We have come to the conclusion that you are mates. After all, what human miko would carry a youkai so very far? Do you not agree?"

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru had to pause in thought.

Kagome thought over the last ten maybe twenty minutes. She had awoken curled up against him, something that felt perfectly normal. He was attractive, on far more than a platonic level. She trusted him automatically after Hitomi had come in; she had allowed him to lead her and had felt completely comfortable with his touch. It seemed completely rational to assume that they had some kind of relationship.

Sesshoumaru didn't even really have to think about it, he was attracted to her, a human, and had assumed almost immediate protectiveness over her. She smelled nice and she had carried him, she had to be his mate or something of the sort.

"It makes sense." Kagome stated, speaking up for the real first time.

"I agree." Sesshoumaru said nodding.

"Well, now that we have that settled, we must discuss your stay here. There are many precautions we must take and arrangements to make for your stay." Jomei explained. "Your miko-"

"Could you please call me by my name?" Kagome huffed.

Jomei looked slightly shocked by her out burst. She had been silent for so long with two exceptions.

"I know I only just found out what my name is several minutes ago but if you don't mind I would like to be called by it. I've only been in here for maybe 5 or ten minutes but I'm tired of being called miko." She said, crossing her arms.

Jomei blinked, thrown for a loop. She had fire in her. "Forgive me, kagome."

"That's better" she mumbled, attempting to bring her hand to her forehead, but forgetting it was under the table. As a result she hit her bruised arm against the table. "Ahhh!"

The pain was surprising, and she felt tears coming to her eyes. Sesshoumaru released her hand to take hold of her arm and examining the damage done. He was careful not to put much pressure on the bruise, fearing he would hurt her.

"Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru murmured.

Kagome nodded, using her previously freed hand to wipe away her tears. "It didn't hurt too badly. I was just taken by surprise."

Jomei watched the interaction silently, Sesshoumaru's actions only further validating his decision that they were safe to be kept in the village.

"Perhaps, we could wait until later to speak of living arrangements. You may stay here until your m- _Kagome's_ wounds are healed." Jomei stated calmly. "Do you need me to escort you back to your room?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head. " I recall the path we took. Thank you for you hospitality. We will repay you in any way we can. Where it the best place to find you, should we need you?"

"My rooms are hard to find in this house, I will come and give you a more thorough tour in a few hours. Tend to Kagome for now do not worry your self. We will also discuss plans for your stay." Jomei said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and began to stand, pulling Kagome up with him. Then, without warning, he swept her into his arms. She cried out in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" She gasped.

"You carried me several miles, the least I can do is carry you a few feet." Sesshoumaru said resolutely.

Kagome relaxed in his arms with a sigh, knowing in the back of her mind that no amount of arguing would make him put her down. Jomei held back a laugh at the antics of the young couple. He inclined his head as they left, Sesshoumaru returned the gesture and then disappeared into the hall.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall slowly, trying his best to make sure Kagome was comfortable. He was not sure that this small woman was his, but if she was not he would make it so. He nuzzled the top of her head taking in her scent. It was a very pleasant one, she smelled of clover and mint leaf.

"How do you feel?" He murmured into the crown of her head.

"Tired." She whispered.

"You may sleep for as long as you like once we reach the room." He replied. Nuzzling her once more.

She nodded, very happy to know this. She felt very comfortable with him, and being in his arms. It felt so familiar.

They reached the room moments later. He carefully put her down on the futon, and then slipped in beside her. She instinctively curled against him reveling in his warmth. He wrapped his arms around her and tucked her head underneath his chin. All was well.

Kagome sighed contentedly. "Thank you." She whispered.

"What do you wish to do once your wounds heal?" He asked her softly. "Do you want to make a life here, or search out our past life?"

Kagome frowned lightly. "What if we do not like what we find out about our selves? What if we aren't really mates?"

"If you fear what we were like then we shall attempt to make a life here." Sesshoumaru decided.

"Okay." She murmured.

"I will make sure you are happy, Kagome." He murmured,

She did not hear him though; she was already lost in the land of dreams.

A/N

Wheee! chapter one! 3009 words! :D

Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews?

Oh and would any one be kind enough to beta for me?


	2. Questions Without Answers

IMPORTANT! for those of you who were complaining about Ai being inuyasha's sister, she isn't really! she thinks of Inu-yasha as a brother like Rin thinks of Kagome as a sister. Ai is also not an original character, she's from the third movie with the disappearing island! If you watch it you'll understand! So just to be completely clear, Ai is not inu-yasha's BIOLOGICAL sister.

sorry for the confusion. HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! 3

* * *

Jomei silently made his way through the halls of his home, wondering how his guests were fairing. Their situation was quite unique. Never before had he heard of two people simultaneously getting amnesia. It was an odd, and unlikely occurrence, but nothing was completely impossible. Improbable, but not impossible.

When he slid the shoji screen back to reveal their room, Sesshoumaru was sitting up on the bed with Kagome asleep, her head on his lap. The western lord had his fingers threaded in her hair, and she had her arms wrapped securely around his waist. It was quite hard to even question whether or not they had been mates. Even in the memories are lost, a persons' body still responds in a certain way.

"How is she?" Jomei asked quietly.

Sesshoumaru glanced down at her, studying her face and the dark rings under her eyes.

"Whatever she did before she brought us here must have exhausted her." He murmured, "How long ago did we arrive?"

"Only a day or so ago. Her wounds are quite bad. She suffered a clawing of her leg and a horrendous gash across her middle. At least the claw marks on her leg were shallow. Whatever attacked you was very, very large." Jomei explained, remembering how she had been covered in blood when they arrived. "Our healer, Mei, expects that it may take a month or so for her to recover fully. You are welcome to stay until she recovers fully."

Sesshoumaru noticed for the first time the bandage on her leg, peeking out from the edge of her yukata. She was very strong to have carried him so far.

"Is… staying and option?"

Jomei's eyes widened just a fraction at Sesshoumaru's question. "Well, yes of course. Although, we have two conditions to joining our community."

"And what are those?" Sesshoumaru asked, raising a single eyebrow in question.

Before Jomei could reply Kagome let out a soft groan and rolled away from Sesshoumaru, making both males frown.

"We should continue this discussion else where, your miko needs rest her wounds are great." Jomei said.

Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement and stood, following Jomei out of the room and into the hall. They walked in silence until they reached the end of the hall.

"These four rooms, " Jomei began, gesturing to the hall they had just walked through. "Are the few we keep open for our guests, often we keep the mated pairs we are unsure of here. You are more than welcome to keep residence with us until Kagome is healed."

Sesshoumaru nodded in response and Jomei continued, turning left and bringing them through another hall. Jomei was explaining the purposes of the rooms along this hall, which was storing facilities for grain and fabrics and such. Looking around Sesshoumaru noticed the high quality of the building they were in for the very first time. There were shoji screens, and fine quality wood. Not to mention how large it was. How odd.

"Your home is finely crafted, and quite large. Did you build it your self?" Sesshoumaru questioned.

Jomei froze mid-sentence and turned to Sesshoumaru. He scrutinized him for a moment before finally speaking.

"My father was the ruler of the eastern lands for many years, one of the strongest wolves in his pack. I was his only son. My mother was however, quite frail. She was powerful, with very strong youki and aura, but her body was constantly fraught with illness. She died when I was very young, only a decade old. My father, unlike other Youkai didn't believe mates should betray each other in any way, even after death. He never mated another again.

"He passed those beliefs to me. Many believed him to be foolish and thought he loved too unconditionally. They must have thought the same of me when they discovered I loved a human woman. Hitomi found me when I was gravely injured. For nearly a month she hid me in the forest near her village. Obviously, I fell in love with her.

"When I returned home I told my father of her, and he accepted my feelings for her, and said he would welcome her with open arms. Some how, others in the pack found out and threatened us. Fearing for my life and my mate's, he told us of this place, and asked us to flee. We made it here, but my father died for us."

Sesshoumaru processed this information slowly. The scent of sadness radiated off of Jomei at the thought of his father's death. Absently he wondered if his father lived, and if he would approve of Kagome. Pushing these thoughts away he ran his hand down one of the posts.

"It is a good home." Sesshoumaru said, hoping to offer the other male a bit of comfort.

"He built it for my mother… Come, I shall show you the village. And perhaps we shall have your wounds checked. "

Sesshoumaru nodded and followed as Jomei began to walk again.

She dreamt of golden eyes. They were full of warmth, anger, love, confusion, everything. They were so familiar, as though she had been looking at them every day for years. She felt so happy. When the eyes were gone she heard laughter, sweet and childish, a boy's laugh. It warmed her heart to hear this laugh.

She reached out, hoping to find him, but instead she found the feeling of searing evil. She cried out trying to move away but found herself trapped.

Kagome awoke, shooting straight up on the futon, breathing heavily. She grasped the front of her yukata trying to catch her breath. She managed to calm her self after a few moments but she was still confused.

"Sesshoumaru?" She mumbled turning to where he had slept next to her only to find him gone.

Her calm state instantly reverted back. Her breath began to speed up. Where was he? Had he abandoned her? Slowly but surely, Kagome began to hyperventilate. She was alone, and… and… she couldn't… couldn't… Why would he leave her? They were mates… or were they?

Had he some how regained his memories? Had he found the truth about their past relationship and leave her? Alone?

Some one was shaking her.

"Kagome!" They called. "Everything's fine!"

She looked up to find it was Hitomi. Tears began to build in her eyes. Was his disappearance the reason for her dream turning on her?

"Where- where is he?" Kagome choked out.

"Jomei's showing him the village. There's no reason to fear." Hitomi explained. "Breathe."

Suddenly Kagome felt the tightness in her chest release, and began to calm down. Once she was breathing normally, realization hit her and a blush colored her cheeks. She had freaked out so quickly. Over nothing.

"I'm sorry." She murmured in embarrassment.

Hitomi nodded. "It's fine. Come, let's find you a kimono and I'll take you to see him. I think he's having his wounds checked on in the infirmary right now. We should probably have the same done for you."

The kimono Hitomi had given her was simple but rich in it's orange color. She fidgeted quietly with upper edge of the obi, trying to distract herself. She felt quite out of place as the walked down the main road of the village. They all greeted her kindly and smiled, but she couldn't help but think they were turning around to talk about her once she was out of earshot.

Hitomi led her through the village confidently though, telling her what each building was and murmuring the names of certain people to her.

It wasn't until they reached the infirmary and she heard his voice that she felt at ease. They reached the door way and she saw him standing with Jomei while talking to a young woman. Not more than a second later he looked up at her, causing her breath to hitch.

He had golden eyes. Deep rich swirling amber. She hadn't realized it before-- but, she must have been dreaming of him. Recalling the dream all she could remember now was that they were golden eyes, and the shape of them were blurred as things in dreams often become.

Jomei noticed the sudden change in Sesshoumaru's behavior, and looked up to see his mate and the miko in the doorway. He smiled at his mate, who returned the gesture sweetly. Kagome though, was caught in Sesshoumaru's gaze. It wasn't until Jomei spoke that she came back to reality.

"Kagome, this is Mei, the village healer." Jomei explained, gesturing to the young woman standing across from him.

Mei smiled and inclined her head. "It is nice to see you are well, miss. May I examine your wounds? They should need re-bandaging."

Kagome nodded her consent and allowed Mei to guide her to an elevated futon. The woman began to instruct Kagome to remove her kimono, before shooing the two males out of the infirmary.

Once her bandages were peeled away Mei clucked her tongue in disapproval. The large gash going from shoulder to hip across Kagome's chest was not much better.

"I can't help but wonder who or what you were fighting. This wound is awful. It won't heal for a month or maybe two."

Kagome nodded in response and tried not to cry out from the older woman's ministrations. God it hurt. She couldn't even imagine what receiving the wound must have been like.

"You are a miko, correct?" Mei asked as she began to re-bandage her wounds.

Kagome nodded once more.

"If you and your… partner plan on staying, you would be of much help to me here." Mei explained.

Kagome's eyes widened at the suggestion, the possibilities of it were good. She was so distracted by the thought that she couldn't stop herself when Mei pulled the bandage tight causing pain to shoot through her.

Sesshoumaru was by her side in an instant, worry glazing his eyes.

"I'm fine." Kagome murmured.

When he showed no sign of moving she repeated herself. "I'm fine."

He wavered for a moment, reluctant to leave her side. But after looking her over once more, he left.

Mei went back to bandaging Kagome with a quiet apology.

"It's fine Mei. I think I'd like very much to help you once I am well enough." Kagome told her.

Mei clapped her hands in excitement and began to explain multiple things about the infirmary and the training Kagome would have to go through in order to become a proper healer. Kagome was zoned out though, once again mulling over her current situation with the demon that had become so possessive of her in no more than a day.

When she had first awoken next to him, and in the small amount of time she had been awake after that it seemed completely logical for him to be her mate and to just make a life with him here. But now she was realizing how quickly this was happening.

What if he wasn't her mate? What if they when through all the motions only to regain their memories and find there had been nothing between them? He was attractive and she noticed how she would lean into his touch so easily… but still that didn't really mean anything did it? Even her dream could've been just her remembering him from earlier in the day.

They couldn't just jump into this… they needed time. It was then that the perfect idea hit Kagome. As soon as she was out of the infirmary, she would make a request of Jomei and Sesshoumaru both.

"All finished!" Mei said enthusiastically, breaking Kagome away from her thoughts.

Nodding, Kagome slipped the kimono sleeves back on and retied the obi in the simple knot Hitomi had shown her.

Kagome left the infirmary to find Sesshoumaru, Jomei and Hitomi standing out side.

"Forgive me but I would like to request another meeting with you, Jomei." Kagome explained.

Jomei agreed immediately, but Sesshoumaru looked at her wearily. What could she want to meet about? Did they not have everything sorted out already?

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru were weighed down with curious and confused thoughts as they made their way back to Jomei's home. Neither knew exactly what to expect from this meeting.

________________________________________

hope you liked R&R


End file.
